fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Emotion Magic
__TOC__'Emotion Magic' is a Castor-Type Magic that uses the users emotions and moods as a weapon. Depending how much that emotion is felt by the user, the stronger the magic will become. It is made from the essence of the user plus their current emotion. There is a magic for almost every emotion, and each one imitates different kinds of magic. The three basic emotions: joy, sorrow, and rage are the most common, but many others exist. The 6 Basic Emotions There are 6 emotions that are based off of the 6 basic emotions. These emotions are joy, sorrow, rage, love, excitement and fear. *'Joy/Happiness Magic '- Joy magic is based off of Lightning Magic and can be used in the same ways. The rythm of the energy given off though is based on whether the emotion is strong enough and as such can flow in different ways (almost like maker magic). It can be used to create different objects or even come to life. The Lightning created from the emotion is a bright yellow, brighter than that of regular Lightning and is occasionly light blue (slightly happy) or light orange (overjoyed). *'Sorrow/Sadness Magic '- Sorrow Magic is based off of Ice Magic. The rythm of the ice created can spawn wherever the user wants and the range increases depending on level of sadness. The user can spawn the magic at will so it can be unpredictable when facing an Emotion Mage when he/she is in a gloomy mood. Also like Joy Magic, Sorrow Magic has properties of maker magic nd can be manipulated into many shapes and forms. The ice created is a deep blue (slightly sad), grey, or sometimes black (depression). *'Rage/Anger Magic '- Rage Magic is based off of Fire Magic. The fire created from it though eminates from the users body however and cannot be created randomly although it can be used like maker magic. The angrier the user is, the hotter the flames will become. The only way the flames can disconnect from the body is if it is applied like maker magic. Fire created ranges from orange (slight anger), to deep red, to crimson (total rage). This is the most difficult to control out of all the Emotion Magics as anger is rarely controlable when applied. *'Love/Fluster Magic '- Love Magic is based off of Wind Magic. As the feeling becomes more mutual, the strength increased exponentially. This magic is best used when the user is in a loving relationship and/or the emotional bonds between two individuals are properly sealed. One major drawback, however, is that Love Magic does not have the proper qualities to become maker magic. Wind generated is pink, and deepens in colour when the user is more in love. *'Excite/Tense Magic '- Excite Magic is based off of Light Magic. Like Rage Magic, Excite Magic is only bound to the body, but unlike Rage Magic it cannot be used like Maker magic. Excite Magic, also like Rage Magic, is difficult to control as it is hard to calm down once the light has consumed the user. This is one of the least common used of the 6 Basic emotions mainly due to the fact that it isn't as versitile as much as the other main emotions. Also like Love Magic, Excite Magic does not have the properties to become maker magic. Light is hard to direct, but is possible. Light comes in white and brightens depending on the level of excitement. *'Fear/Terror Magic '- Last of the Basic Emotion Magics, Fear Magic is based off of Shadow Magic. In a fearful situation, Fear Magic is the best defense out of all the 6 basic emotions. Like Rage or Excite Magic, Fear Magic is bound to the body, and can be randomly applied making it completely unpredictable. It has the properties of maker magic, making it the most versitile of all the basic magics; however, like Rage or Excite Magic, since fears are hard to overcome, it is fairly difficult to control. Shadows generated go from light purple (nervous), to dark purple, to jet black (paranoia). Other Emotions Many other emotions used there own original Magic imitation, while others tend to copy other emotions. Here are some examples: *'Boredom Magic '- When the user is bored, the magic imitated is based on the three Ts: telekinesis, telepathy, and teleportation. When people use this magic, they usually do it to relieve their boredom, teleporting to different and more interesting places, listening onto people's inner thoughts, or tinkering around with items around them in midair. *'Mischievious Magic '- When someone is thinkig in maniacal thoughts, they are able to use this magic. This magic imitates Transformation, and can have the potential to transform the user into anyone or anything. You ma think that once the person has transformed and needs to act like the person their imitating to not sound suspicious would break the spell, but once someone has transformed and even switch emotions, they do not revert back to who they were before. In truth, the only way they can transform back, is if they run out of magic energy or are knocked unconsious. This can be usefull for planning strategies as someone will never suspect the imitation unless they did something out of the ordinary. *'Hatred Magic '- People confues this with Rage Magic. When someone has a massive hatred for one person, or are holding a major grudge, the strength of the magic will be more and more powerful. Hatred Magic imitates Darkness Magic and is considered one of the most deadly of the different types of Emotion Magic. It eminates from the users body or can be spawned randomly. It looks like Darkness and burns like fire, and it burns more when the hatred grows. Combinations a.k.a Sierra Emotion Sierra Emotion magic is the combination of multiple different Emotion magics and the magics they imitate(eg. Fluster Magic, Tense Magic, and Joy Magic imitates Wind, Light, and Lightning Magic). Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities